Healing Wounds and Lasting Scars
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Loki had played his role of changed man for too long. It was time to break character. Loki intended to make Thor see just how flawed and broken he really was…Tonight. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M I hope you ppl like this and if u can, please leave a review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (yes. That does mean two men together...XD), Some scarce bad language**

**Okay...I'll be honest. I have NO idea where i was going with this story. My original idea was ENTIRELY different to this but somehow this was the result! XD Well, it was still great fun to write and it could have been much worse...(i think) XD**

**Either way, i hope you ppl like it and if u could, please leave a review...It only takes a second and it will make me very happy! ENJOY~**

**Also, I do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters!**

_**Healing Wounds and Lasting Scars**_

Loki was free, in the technical sense of the word. He was allowed to leave as he wished and talk to whomever he wished and practice his magic. Everything was exactly as it once was before Loki's 'antics'. Everything was back to normal. Only, it wasn't. Oh sure, people saw what they wanted to see. They saw a repentant Loki, a changed son and a loving brother. They saw what Loki wanted them to see, for he was like the sea. Calm on the surface but below that serene mirror he hid the darkest depths.

And like the sea, all it took was the slightest disturbance to set the surface running with ripples. Each one setting forth another like a chain reaction, all the while increasing in strength and width. Just like Loki's working mind. Only a fool would be naïve enough to think it was at rest. But there was always a fool around, wasn't there? Someone who saw the cup half full and lived in delusions of honour. Loki was looking at just such character right then.

His green eyes studied Thor from where he was standing across the room. Thor was clinking wine filled cups with some of the other warriors. They were gathered around the future king like a pack of dogs, all eager for a pat or a scratch behind the ear. It made Loki sick. He much preferred the way everyone treated him, with open distrust and wariness. He was used to that. After all, when he looked like he did and acted like he did it wasn't such a big surprise...

There was no place for someone like him among the warriors of Asgard. And they made sure to make it clear to him ever since he was a child, by excluding him from their games or making fun of his 'womanly' looks. It was natural to hate what you don't understand and nobody ever really understood him…

Thor attempted, Loki had to give him that. And for a time he was certain he understood the complexity of Loki's character but of course, he was only barely scratching below the surface. There were many deep, dark shadows that Thor couldn't even imagine lurching just out of sight, as elusive as Loki's lies and illusions. Deception was what he hid behind. Deception was what kept him safe.

Loki's 'freedom' was in name only. He couldn't be himself. He couldn't speak from the heart or live the life he wished, therefore he wasn't free. While he was no longer bound by chains he was bound by Thor's expectations. For it was his brother that pleaded on his behalf and begged for Loki's freedom. He claimed that Loki was still good in his heart and still capable of proving himself if only given the chance. But Loki knew the truth. Even Thor didn't believe his own words. Loki was just a way to make him seem even more perfect as the benevolent king and the forgiving brother. For all his talk, Thor was as selfish and as black in his core as the 'sibling' he claimed to save. In a way, they really were brothers….Even if blood didn't connect them.

But Loki hated the way the world saw Thor and the way Thor saw himself. Like he was some golden god of perfection. He could get away with virtually anything because those around him loved him and trusted him while the smallest act of 'treason' on Loki's behalf resulted in what a bystander would assume was the end of the world. He had only sought to claim what was rightfully his! Thor was not fit to be king and nobody but he seemed capable of seeing the obvious…

Well, Loki had played the role of changed man for too long. It was time to break character. Loki intended to make Thor see just how flawed and broken he really was…That very night.

* * *

Thor felt Loki's eyes on him and he looked in the direction of the stare only to find no sign of his little brother. He knew they were not actual relatives, but Thor would never cease to think of and love Loki as his brother, no matter how much the other struggled to change that. Strange. He could have sworn Loki was there a second ago, attending one of the numerous royal feasts.

Normally Thor would have let Loki do as he pleased, knowing full well the man was more of a scholar than a party animal. Loki preferred books to women, something Thor had never been able to understand. Pure madness. But today was different. Thor had expressly requested Loki's presence. Well he had to demand it really, since Loki was adamant on doing anything and everything contrary to Thor's wishes. It wasn't like the older god wanted to impose or exploit his power on Loki but sometimes he felt like the trickster was deliberately looking for a confrontation.

Thor looked around the room one last time, just to make sure Loki had indeed slipped out, before he excused himself from the gathering. He sighed in exasperation, feeling his eyes darken slightly. He wasn't quite furious but he wasn't overjoyed either and he wondered just what sort of colourful excuse Loki would come up with this time. Maybe none at all, since sometimes he didn't even bother conjuring one. He would simply look at Thor and dismiss him with his green eyes, as if he was the king and Thor was the criminal.

Thor walked down the corridors briskly, his red cape swaying behind him. To this day, a full year after the Avengers episode, Thor was still waiting to see some sincere repentance in his brother's eyes. Loki assumed he was blind enough not to see the obvious deception he employed. They had been brothers for ages and nobody knew Loki as he did. With all his masks and all his facades, he could not hide the truth in his green eyes. All one had to do was look, truly look, to see Loki. The true Loki.

Thor reached Loki's room and pushed the door open. He didn't bother knocking since he knew what the answer would be. Loki would deny him access or begrudgingly agree, when he had no other option, and since Thor was already working on thin nerves he had no desire to deal with Loki's charades. Yet when he looked inside he was surprised to find it basked in darkness. There was no light and no god of lies.

'Loki?' He had to call out. If only to confirm the obvious and when no reply came there was no doubt in Thor's mind. 'Maybe he is in the library.'

Thor rubbed his hand across his temple feeling a growing headache approaching. If Loki didn't wish to be found then it took one mighty, almost miraculous, effort to find him. The god of lightning left the room, closing the door behind him, and headed to his own chambers. All of a sudden he felt really tired. Loki had that effect on him those days…

He discarded his cape and draped it over a chair carelessly. His armour was next, coming undone strap by strap, until he was dressed only in his undergarments. A loose red shirt, with a v-shaped opening, and equally loose black trousers. His feet were bare and his golden hair hung messily around his face.

'Why so gloom Thor? Do you miss me that much?~' Thor spun around to meet the source of that voice. Of course he knew it was Loki well before his eyes saw the lean man stepping out of the darkness. It seemed the tricking god had been silently standing in one of the corners of Thor's bedroom, embraced by shadows to the point where he seemed to be one. No wonder Thor nearly jumped out of his skin, though he would never admit that….He was simply startled. Yes. Simply startled, not scared!

'Loki?! What-When-Why are you here?!' Thor managed to get himself under control and at least look like he was calm. He was standing at the foot of his bed, the back of his knees pressing against the wooden frame. Loki advanced a step towards his brother, moving further from the shadows.

'Let's see…I'm here to see you, I was here from before you entered and, like I said before, I'm here to see you. Does that answer _all_ your questions?' Loki's signature grin was in its place, across his thin lips. Alarm bells instantly went off in Thor's mind as soon as he saw that grin. It spelled trouble…It ALWAYS spelled trouble.

'What do you mean, you are here to see me? Do you have something to say to me?' Thor followed Loki as he moved closer.

'Tell me Thor, why did you leave the feast so early? It isn't like you to sleep early...or alone.' Loki was right there. There were four things one had to remember about Thor. One, he loved to fight and all the glory that came with the feel of power. Two, he liked his drink and the stronger it was the better. Three, he rarely missed a party being the fun loving god he was. And four, the most important thing about Thor, he rarely slept alone. The women were practically falling at his feet, so there were plenty to choose from, and Thor's type was easy to find. Curvy, beautiful, not too smart. But for Thor to leave a party _without_a woman at his side, or two or three, was very strange indeed…

'I noticed you were gone and I came looking for you. Which reminds me, why did you leave brother?' Loki narrowed his eyes at being called Thor's brother. He hated it.

'I am **not** your brother. As for your question, I was bored. I didn't see the point of me wasting another second there when my presence was clearly not required.' Loki moved a step closer, nearing Thor as a predator would his prey. Thor refused to give in an inch in this show of superiority.

'That is not true. I wanted you there for a reason Loki and I'm not pleased that you went deliberately against my expressed wishes.' Thor felt that slight anger ignite inside him once more. It was Loki's wide smirk which set his sparks flying. That infuriatingly cocky smile. That infuriatingly beautiful smile.

'Aw…and here I thought I was a free man. Isn't that what you said Thor?'

'You are free. What has this got to do with anything?' Loki stretched his hand out and let his fingertips trail down Thor's cheek and along his jawline. Thor remained perfectly petrified, the only hint he was on full alert being the tensing of his cording muscles.

'Oh but I'm not Thor and you know it. As long as I have to do what you want then I'm your prisoner. I'm your whore.' Suddenly Loki became vicious and he struck out like a provoked cobra. Before Thor fully understood what was happening he was on his back, tripped by the bed frame, with Loki straddling his waist. The brunette's hands grasped Thor's arms and pulled them over his head, binding them with silver shackles against the bed post. They were the same chains that had previously been used on Loki himself. They were special. Imbedded with a hex that turned a god to a mortal. Loki found it a pleasing cruel irony.

'Loki! Wh-What is the meaning if this?! Unhand me!' Thor struggled but it was in vain. While he was superior in physical strength to Loki, as a human he didn't stand a chance. Mare ropes would have been sufficient to bind him. Now Thor would finally understand how humiliated and powerless Loki had been.

'No. You no longer get to give the orders Thor. Now I'm the master and you're the whore.' Loki hissed his words through clenched teeth, leaned close enough to Thor so their foreheads were touching. His hands moved down Thor's raised arms, through his untidy hair to rest around his throat. Thor was mortal now…All it would take to kill him was a little squeeze.

'I never thought of you as a mistress Loki-'

'Don't lie to me!' Loki tightened his hold around the throat, constricting the airway, not hard enough to choke but enough to make breathing difficult. Thor was the only one who knew about his preference of men. He knew that Loki preferred the male company to that of females, which was why he didn't have as wide a reputation with maidens as the other. It wasn't because he couldn't get them...

Thor came across this by pure chance when he accidently walked in on Loki one morning and found him sleeping in the arms of another man. He reacted just as Loki expected him to, with disgust and repulsion. Loki had to beg him not to go to their father and promise that he would never think of another man like that ever again. Thor wasn't cruel, he was simply acting as he had been taught to. The love between two men was not unheard of but it was frowned upon and it wasn't how a prince was expected to act. Loki had never been able to forgive Thor for that. And he hadn't stopped sleeping with men either, just learned to hide it better.

'Do you remember what you said to me that morning when you saw me in bed with another man?' Loki whispered his words in Thor's ear, before darting his tongue out and licking the ridge of cartilage.

'No.' A lie. Thor remembered perfectly because he regretted it daily. He hated himself for acting so closed minded at the time, because the truth was he had been scared. Scared of Loki loving other men because that meant he could, in time, love Thor the way Thor loved him. A love which he kept hidden and locked even from himself. He had trained himself to think of Loki as no more than a brother only to have that all come crushing down. Since they weren't brothers, were they? And if one day Loki returned that love…then Thor would be powerless to resist.

'Let me refresh your memory then. You said it was wrong and unnatural. Do you remember what you called me?' Loki moved his lips to Thor's jaw, his green eyes glued to Thor's blue ones.

'No…' Another lie, and Loki knew it. He was the god of lies after all.

'You called me a two dollar whore. Or to be more precise, you compared me to a two dollar whore who would spread her legs for any man.' Thor wished he could deny it but it was all true. In his anger and panic he said some things which he regretted deeply. He would have given nearly anything to take those things back but he couldn't. He hadn't even apologised for his horrible behaviour for fear of bringing up the subject again but the time kept passing and then it was far too late. Thor only now began to understand how deeply he had hurt Loki with his stupidity and ignorance. But it was far too late for a simple sorry.

'Loki, I would give anything to take back those words. I didn't know what I was saying back then and I am so sorry.' Loki paused for a second, allowing Thor to finish. His hands were no longer around Thor's throat but pressed to his chest, his fingers twisting in the red material.

'You lie. If you truly regretted it you would have said so sooner. But now, when you are no longer the one in control you are suddenly repentant.' Loki was back to hissing, anger making his words sound like poison.

'You are wrong. I am, was sorry ever since then but-' Thor was interrupted by Loki's slap across his face. Thor felt his skin burning and he immediately fell silent.

'Stop. Lying. To me.' Thor glanced into Loki's glaring eyes. He expected to find anger and hatred but instead all he saw was hurt. Deep, scars barely below the surface of that envious green. Scars which Thor was capable of seeing because he knew Loki best.

'Loki. I am not lying to you. I swear-'

'Don't! Don't do this now! Why?...' Loki let his mask fall for a second and Thor saw the acuteness of his pain. Guilt gripped his heart and squeezed the life out of it. He was the source of that hurt because while everyone in Asgard openly distrusted him, Thor had been the only one who managed to earn his trust and then betray it. That was more painful than all his years of solitude put together. In that one morning, Loki understood that he was and always had been alone and Thor was to blame for that. He had been the trigger of Loki's decline down the path of darkness and now he was able to see that.

'Why must you do this now?...Why can't you let me win just this once?! Why?!' Loki pressed his fists into Thor's torso with all his might and he heard the bones begin to creek in protest. Thor was human and Loki's strength was simply too much for his body.

'Loki. You are not winning anything this way. Let me go.' He had to struggle against the pain spreading through him like wildfire. But he could see Loki's resolve beginning to crack at the foundations. His entire plan had been built on anger at being betrayed. And now that was gone and it wouldn't be long until Loki would crumble under Thor's powerful love. He hated that love but he also craved it. He craved it more desperately than life itself.

'No! If I let you go then…then you-' Loki cut himself off. He didn't want to admit his fear. That Thor had, and will, hurt him again.

'I won't hurt you ever again. I swear. Let me go.' Loki searched Thor for any sign of deceit but he couldn't find any. His hands moved to the cuffs as if with a mind of their own and unclasped them, his eyes glued to Thor's the entire while.

As soon as Thor was free he reversed their positions and pinned Loki to the bed, like a beautiful butterfly on display. Loki's first reaction was that of anger at falling for such a stupid trick. Of course Thor would hurt him! How could he be so blind! He glared into Thor's eyes only to change his reaction to one of surprise. Thor was looking at him with what could only be called love. The blue orbs were those of calm skies and oceans.

Acting on his impulse, Loki arched his neck and pressed his lips to Thor's, forgetting his fear of rejection momentarily. Nothing happened. Thor didn't react to the kiss and like a lightning bolt all of Loki's fears raced back. He pulled back, refusing to look into Thor's eyes, knowing exactly what he would find there. He remembered Thor's look from that morning all too well. It made him feel like the lowest monster and the most horrific creature. Loki wasn't sure he could withstand another one of them from the one man he claimed to hate but in truth loved.

'Loki…Look at me.' Loki bit his lip and tried to get free again, but his wrists were secured in place by Thor's powerful hands. 'Loki.' It was a command and Loki obeyed without realizing he was doing so. Thor was still looking at him in the same way as before the kiss. It drove Loki insane because he couldn't understand the meaning of it. Did Thor want him? Then why didn't he claim him when he had willingly offered himself? Was Thor toying with his emotions? Then why was he looking at him with those eyes? What did Thor want from him?!

'What do you want from me? What else can you possibly do to hurt me Thor?' That seemed to reanimate Thor. He frowned, openly confused at Loki's questions.

'Hurt you? I already said I will never do that to you again.'

'Then what Thor?! You can't be that blind, that you wouldn't see what I want. I accept that you will never give it to me but at least have the courtesy to say it! Stop making me feel those th-'

Thor's lips were on his and they were claiming them. Fully and wholly. Actions spoke more than words and Thor chose to prove this theory. Loki was too shocked to do more than open his mouth and let Thor do as he pleased. All his practice with his many, many bed partners was showing in the skilful strokes of his tongue against Loki's. He managed to reduce the younger man to moans far quicker than anticipated. Weather this was from the naked passion of Thor's raw want or Loki having his dreams come true, neither could tell. All they knew was what their bodies taught them. A lesson as old as life itself.

Thor moved his hands down Loki's frame and started peeling the layers of clothing away from the marble skin. Luckily, Loki was only wearing only one layer of green and soon he was wearing none. Thor left a trail of burning kisses all the way down Loki's arched throat and licked across his collarbone to the shoulder in one smooth stroke. Loki's hands were tangled in his hair, blonde strands winding around his fingers like silken sun rays.

'Thor…' Loki started calling his name and then he couldn't stop. He continued to chant it as if it was the only word he could remember and the only word which made any sense. When Thor bit around the sensitive skin of his shoulder, leaving his mark and claiming Loki as his own, the name was not called but yelled. Not in pain but in pleasure.

Loki could feel Thor smiling, if that made any sense, as he continued to trail more kisses down his chest. He clawed at Thor's shirt wishing desperately that he retained enough strength to tear it apart. Unfortunately Thor's touches had reduced him to pudding and rendered his wits useless. Thor sat up and complied with Loki's wishes. He discarded the material and threw it away like it had offended him somehow. He stood there, letting Loki drink in the new sight and explore it with his curious fingers. He smiled encouragingly, very much loving the way Loki gazed at him, with naked lust in his dilated green orbs.

It was like fuel to Thor's fire and he pressed his lips to Loki's once more, with even more passion than before. His hands were already working on the other's trousers, unbuttoning them and undoing the belt with expert technique. When they next broke apart for air Loki was fully exposed, bare for Thor to see. The thunder god couldn't help gawking at the perfection of Loki's body. The slender limbs and the thin waist. The snow white skin more beautiful than any bed partner he had ever had before and the raven black hair which stood in perfect contrast with it. Angular hips and visible muscles which served to remind Thor that Loki was a man but more beautiful than any woman he could think of. Thor couldn't envision any other creature more perfect than the one opened below him in such a wanton display of debauchery.

'Thor?...' Thor's intense stare quickly made Loki feel self-aware. Was the other man having second thoughts? Loki felt his insides twist in a painful knot. It would be too cruel for him to be dismissed now…Much crueller than any spiteful words said in the past…Surely, Thor wasn't that mean…Was he?

Those were the sort of things running rampart through his mind. No big surprise he was so panicked. A panic Thor noticed and he quickly realized his mistake. In his attempt to admire Loki's perfection he succeeded in scaring him. Thor smiled reassuringly and kissed the other lovingly.

'My apologies brother. I was mesmerised by your beauty.' This may have been the only time Loki moaned at being called Thor's brother and beautiful. Somehow the words added a forbidden element to the act which only made it that much more exciting.

'Well stop looking and start touching. I don't have all night you know.' Loki smirked in that cocky way of his and Thor found it quite charming under the circumstances. He couldn't help chuckling at Loki's ways.

'As you wish, but you'll come crying to me later.'

'As if-' But he did cry. In surprise when Thor's fingers closed around his member and moved along it.

'I told you so~' Loki attempted to glare at Thor but failed miserably. Blushing cheeks and blurry eyesight was a bad combination when one wanted to look threatening. The rosy blooms in Loki's cheeks spread through the rest of him like wildfire, fed by Thor's strokes which were increasing in urgency, determined to render Loki undone as soon as possible. It didn't take long. Loki was gasping for air and moving into the hand as it was, without the increase in pace. And when Thor leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki's nipple, running his tongue against it, that was the final straw.

Loki cried Thor's name as he came, bridging himself off the bed in a fantastic show of dexterity. He fell back down gasping for breath, his raven locks splayed across his eyes, moist from the exertion of pleasure. Thor didn't waste the opportunity. He opened the nearest drawer where he kept a small jar of fragrant oil just for this sort of occasion, and dipped his fingers into it. Loki was still heaving for air as Thor moved his legs apart and pressed his fingers to Loki's entrance.

Thor paid close attention to the changes in Loki's expression. His eyes were blissfully closed, as if ready to drift into pleasant dreams, but as soon as he felt Thor's probing fingers he bit his lip in eager anticipation. He knew what was coming next and he wanted it so bad, it took an almost supernatural effort to restrain himself from bucking his hips into the hand. Thor's rumbling chuckling reverberated through him and made him shiver. Loki gasped when Thor pushed in, slowly, opening him. He began to thrust in and out faster and faster. His stormy eyes were glued to Loki's closed ones, hypnotized by every time the eyelids fluttered or hair strands flickered across the pleasure filled face.

Thor hooked his finger, running it along the constricting wall, searching for something. And when Loki's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened, choked up between a moan and a gasp, he grinned widely. He'd only ever been able to imagine what Loki looked like in the throes of passion but, as always, reality far overshadowed fantasy. Thor continued to prepare Loki until he was ready and at the end of his patience.

Loki glanced at Thor through half lidded eyes, a little disappointed at the removal of the fingers. He gripped the bed sheets with the scarce, scattering strength he had left, unconsciously spreading his legs even wider and elevating his hips for better access. Thor drank it all in and it was intoxicating. He gripped Loki's thighs, a bit more roughly than intended, and pulled the younger god to him. Loki took his cue from there and joined his long legs around the blonde's waist, digging his heels into the small of Thor's back impatiently.

'Are you ready?' Loki pulled Thor's hair, forcing him down into a confirming kiss, effectively getting his answer across. Thor didn't wait for the kiss to break before, with one powerful roll of his hips, he was inside the constricting ring of muscles, swallowing Loki's surprised gasp. It rolled down his tongue and stroked his inner fire, changing it into an unleashing inferno.

They broke apart, both a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Loki became more vocal with each vigorous push of Thor's thrusts, each one hitting that magic spot in him which made him go wild. Between the noises, the heat and the pleasure the two were quickly nearing their high. It was rushing towards them with destructive force like a river struggling to break a dam only to flood everything in its path. Thor was the first to reach his high and he was shocked by the intensity of it. He figured this was what it felt like to be hit by his lightning…well, before said lightning disintegrated its target…

Loki arched into Thor's thrust one last time and felt the dam also break inside him. He gasped for air but he couldn't quite get it to stay inside his lungs. His muscles spasmed and bright lights blinded him. He really felt like he was drowning, so overwhelming was the ecstatic fall.

Thor regained his sense first, albeit with some difficulty, and pulled Loki's limp frame against him. His large hands traced the enticing thighs and angular hips to rest at the small of his back lovingly. He left a softy trail of butterfly kisses on Loki's neck and one on his forehead. It was like a sweet lullaby and Loki simply couldn't resist the sway of his dreams. He moved as close as he could into Thor's embrace and rested his head against the powerful chest, inhaling the masculine scent.

For the moment Loki's wounds were healed but his scars ran deep. Deep and painful memories of everything that set him apart from the people he once called family and the place he once called home. A reminder that he had none of those things. A reminder that he was alone…

But maybe…maybe Thor could change that.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD I hope you like it...at least a little. Please leave a review if u can~ XD Thank you in advance.**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
